


Cookies and Elves

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby Junkrat, Chunkrat, Feeding, Krampus Junkrat, M/M, Macro/Micro, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Lucio is an elf with a big crush on The Krampus. It grows when the Christmas demon begins to get chubby, and he jumps at the chance to feed him some sweets.





	Cookies and Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for someone I love a lot.
> 
> Contains vore!!

Lucio couldn't concentrate on his work, pen still in his hand. Santa Hog had entrusted him with writing the music for the music boxes, but he couldn't get his mind off him…

The Krampus. 

His name was Jamison. Mako had found him skittering around on the ice with two limbs, both torn off after a bear attack. He had tried to eat Rudolph and Mako had instantly taken a liking to him. He had chained the krampus in his office, feeding him and taming him, building him limbs, eventually able to let him go. 

Lucio remembered when the beast stalked the elf production line, sniffing each of them in turn, almost as if seeing if they were edible. The way his clothes ruffled as hot breath gusted down his back… The other elves hated Jamison, saying he was a monster, a wild thing that had no business there. And when Lucio had protested, they had begun hating him too. 

“Where are you going?” A voice from behind him said as he walked down the corridor. 

Lucio turned to see one of the elves that loved picking on him. “Nowhere.” He mumbled. 

“You'd better not be going to see that krampus again.” The elf stepped closer and Lucio stepped back. 

“No! No, I'm not.” He turned, trotting away, a hand on his pointed hat to keep it still. 

Jamison stepped from Mako's office, footsteps shaking the ground as he walked, making Lucio pause and stare skyward. He was barely shin height to the huge monster and he scurried after him like a little puppy, sprinting to keep up with his leisurely gait. 

Jamison had gained a little weight since moving to Santa's workshop. Mako kept him fed on cookies and he sported an ample belly, adding to his scary demeanour. Many elves wondered if he ate them… 

“M-Mr Krampus!” Lucio called, gasping for breath. “Mr Krampus!” He'd only talked to his large crush a few times, he probably didn't remember him… 

The eerie green eyes turned to look down and the mass of Christmas demon descended, Lucio soon confronted with a sharp grin. “Hello, little elf. What's wrong?” He cocked his head like a curious bird, inspecting him. “Why aren't you working?” 

Lucio needed a lie. He wasn't good at lying. “I-I've been assigned to you! As an assistant! If you like… if you want that.” He felt a little silly. 

Jamison purred, his smile growing. “You're just what I need.” Claws pinched Lucio's shirt and he yelped as he was lifted, wriggling a little. Jamison dropped him into the patch of long fur on his chest, it being easy to hang onto, and kept walking. 

The other elf frowned as he watched the pair retreat into Jamison's room, deciding to do something about this.

oOo

Lucio sweated heavily as he sat on the sofa in the demon’s room. Maybe lair would be the right word. He did keep an awfully large number of scraps in his nest, bits of shiny wrapping paper, any bells he found, just anything he found interesting. Jamison sat on the sofa beside the tiny elf, his mouth stretching to show shiny fangs, sparkling green from wide, glowing eyes. “I stole this.” He gestured to a large trolley full to the brim of Christmas candy. Cookies and gingerbread and cakes and candycanes. It looked tooth rotting. Swishing his tail, Jamison pulled it toward himself, giggling softly. “Don’t it all look amazing! I love sweets.”

Lucio swallowed the lump in his throat, hands shaking a little. “So what do you want from me?” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t be the first course.

The Krampus lifted Lucio to his chest, tucking him into the fluffy fur. “My beard catches most of my crumbs, but not all of them. I’d like you to pick up anything I drop and feed me it.”

The elf shook with anticipation, nodding. “Yes!”

One of Jamison’s large grey hands reached for the first treat, a gingerbread man with elf icing, about the same size as Lucio. Opening his fanged mouth, the Krampus placed the gingerbread man in his mouth, biting it off in a shower of crumbs. Lucio squeaked softly, watching as those green pupils expand, staring at the pile of sweets with a ravenous hunger. He began grabbing handfuls of cake with fists, stuffing his face with them, his chubby cheeks full of delicious sweets. The crumbs scattered over Jamison’s chest, his belly and practically everywhere else. It was the larger ones that Lucio bothered with, larger than his torso, hauled up the soft slope of his chest to place them against his lips until they were simply licked up. Jamison purred as he practically swallowed without chewing, his stomach beginning to gurgle and glorp as it digested his meal, making the fat below him shudder and quake. It was so hard to keep his footing as Jamison began to lean forward to crunch shards of candycane off, swallowing them whole.

“No!” Lucio frowned at him. “Don’t eat them like that!” He cried. “You’ll hurt your throat!”

The Krampus giggled, having to use his hand to press Lucio into his soft gut so he didn’t fall. “Don’t worry, I won’t get hurt. I don’t actually think I can be hurt by anything…” He laughed as he pressed another five sugar cookies between his lips, crunching them down in three big bites, his lips sparkling with sugar like crisp snow. Lucio watched one of his hands kneading and squishing his stomach while the other pressed cake into his hungry mouth. Lucio felt envy, both for Jamie getting to rub his tummy like that, and for the cake itself. He abandoned crumb duty, laying down to press his hands into the fat below him, not making much of a difference, but a few kisses didn’t go amiss.

Jamison nudged him gently with an amused smile. “Are you slacking off?” He asked with a faux edge of disappointment. 

“Yes he is.” Said a voice from the door. They both looked over to see the elf that had been bullying Lucio, frowning at them both. “You stop this stupid crush and get back to work!”

Jamison blinked down at Lucio, lips spreading into an almost predatory grin. “Crush?”

Lucio sat up, shaking his head and sighing. “He’s been threatening to tell people if I didn’t do what he wants…” He whimpered, trying not to cry. It was nice to tell someone about it.

The elf smiled smugly. “You’re coming with me and you’re gonna work.”

The Krampus stood, Lucio yelping as he fell onto a cake, getting coated in icing. He watched Jamison stalk over, wobbling this way and that as he pushed the door closed, looking down at the elf. “Have you told Santa?”

Laughing, the elf grinned at the pair, clearly not realising the danger he was in. “No, I followed you straight here! I’m gonna go tell him n--”

“So nobody knows you’re here.” Jamison growled, making the elf back up a few paces. The Krampus lowered himself onto all fours, stalking forward like a cat, tail swishing behind him. The elf bolted. He didn’t get far before a paw thwapped him into the ground, claws grasping his shirt and lifting him.

Lucio could only watch in horror as Jamison lifted the elf over his face, his giggle making them both shiver. He opened his maw wide, gaping below the little creature as he screamed and struggled, looking down toward his dark, moist throat.  
Jamison lowered the elf toward his mouth, his long tongue snaking up to meet him, wrapping around his tiny body. He screamed and writhed, it not making much difference as his tongue pulled him into his mouth, lips closing around him, saliva dripping into the demon's beard.

“What are you doing?” Lucio meant to shout, barely whispering it.

Jamison looked down at him and smiled. A large bulge passed his throat, wriggling and squeaking, the Krampus needing to swallow a few times to get him down. With a happy groan, he picked up the cake Lucio was in, a huge thing wider than his head. He began to take bites, rotating the cake and taking another bite, all around the edge.  
Lucio swallowed thickly, holding onto his pointed hat. “You...You won’t eat me, right?”

Laughing, Jamison took another huge bite, icing covering his cheeks. “I ate him so he’d stop bugging you. You’re mine now, I need you to be safe.”

Lucio flinched when his bit of cake was the only chunk left, feeling claws around his waist as Jamison licked him clean of frosting, his stomach making sure everyone knew how full and happy it was.

Sitting down, Jamison cupped Lucio to his belly as he relaxed, the material of his pants creaking just slightly under the strain. He rolled onto his side, pinning Lucio between his flesh and the soft sofa, the elf squeaking softly as he was smothered in his flesh. He pushed at him with a small laugh, feeling the wind be crushed from his chest as Jamison rolled on top of him, giving him a small air pocket between the sofa cushions. His stomach gurgled away as it digested its candy, the elf within begging Lucio for mercy. He simply smiled and kneaded the soft flesh above him, enjoying the way it squished in his hands.

“Jamison?”

“Mhm?”

“Can we do this again?”

The Krampus laughed, giving his fat a celebratory squeeze. “We’re gonna be doing this every night, mate, don’t you worry.”


End file.
